


Sam Job Slam Job

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Denny's Parking Lot, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Has a Large Cock, Sibling Incest, Slam Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam is in a pickle. Dean helps him out- for an unusual price.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	Sam Job Slam Job

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Square!! 
> 
> Square: Awkward Sex
> 
> What's a slam job? It's when a handjob is given in a Denny's parking lot in exchange for a Denny's Grand Slam, according to Urban Dictionary. Thanks to my coworker who asked me if I've ever given one...
> 
> Much love to @threshie and @levisqueaks for beta'ing!!

Dean noticed how  _ awkward  _ his younger brother was acting. It was palpable in his movements and his entire being. Sam was shifting an awful lot in his seat, and his gaze was distant and unfocused. 

Dean just couldn’t figure out  _ why…. _ At first. 

At first, he thought that it had something to do with the recent hunt. They had just taken down a vengeful spirit that had had a penchant for tall, dark, and handsome men… and it had latched onto Sam before Dean created a salted-corpse flambé. 

And then he thought that maybe it was too close to Jessica’s birthday. Sam was always moody around then, understandably. 

But as Dean puzzled over it, he realized that it wasn’t neither of those. If it was the hunt that had been bothering him, Sam would be talking his ear off about it, and he hadn’t. In fact, he had remained staunchly silent. If the memories of Jess had been bothering him… well, Sam would’ve turned into a whiny, bitchy…. Bitch. 

But this was… This was different. This was behavior that Dean had never seen before, especially from Sam. 

So, Dean studied his brother as he cruised down the highway. He noticed that Sam was shifting in his seat as if to get comfortable. That he seemed to jerk himself out of daydreams. That his hands seemed to linger by his belt and crotch before he appeared to recognize what was happening and move his hands. Dean could’ve sworn that he had actually caught Sam palming his crotch once or twice. 

Then it hit Dean. 

Sam was  _ horny,  _ and trying not to alert Dean to his predicament with the subtlety of a 16 year old fuckboy. 

Oh, sweet, innocent Sammy. 

Dean smirked to himself. He had an idea. 

“Hey, Sammy, want to grab a bite to eat before we keep going?” he asked. 

“Uhmm,” Sam responded intelligently, “sure.” 

“Cool,” Dean said, turning off of the freeway as he saw the sign for a Denny’s at the next exit. 

They drove in silence for a while before Dean spoke up again. 

“You okay over there, Sammy?” Dean asked casually. 

“Uhh, yeah.” Sam swallowed, “I’m fine.” 

“You sure? You’ve been awfully quiet,” Dean mentioned. 

“Yeah, perfectly fine,” Sam said, swallowing again. He shifted and adjusted himself again. 

“You’ve been squirming a lot,” Dean said. 

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Sam flushed and tried to come up with a suitable lie. 

“I accidentally zipped my boxers into my jeans,” he replied. 

“Lame excuse,” Dean snorted. “There’s nothing wrong with having boners at your age, Sam.” 

Sam began stuttering as Dean pulled into the Denny’s parking lot. 

“It’s okay,” Dean said dismissively as he parked and killed the engine. “But I’m not gonna deal with your squirmy ass all the way from here to the next state. So here’s what we’re going to do.” He made sure that the doors were locked before he continued. “I’m going to get you off, and then you’re buying my dinner at the Denny’s.” 

Sam gave Dean a look. 

“Dude, seriously?” 

“Would you rather have to return the favor?” Dean asked bluntly. 

“You’re my  _ brother,  _ and dude, neither of us bat for that team,” Sam said. 

“One, us being brothers is what makes this not gay,” Dean said. “And two, what’s a handy between brothers?” 

“Uhm, awkward and weird as hell?” Sam responded. “And dude, seriously? In a Denny’s parking lot?!” 

“You’re only making this awkward,” Dean said calmly. “Now, c’mon, lemme see what you’re packing.” 

Sam gave him a full on bitchface and Dean laughed. 

“Sammy, I told you, I’m not dealing with you wiggling in that seat for the next two hundred and six miles,” Dean said firmly. 

Sam gave Dean the look of a startled puppy. 

“We still have that much to go?” he whined. 

“Yeah, we do,” Dean said. “So open up, let me take care of you, then we can eat, and I put on a soft rock station so that you can sleep.” 

“For the record,” Sam said as he shifted to face Dean more, “this is still weird and awkward.” 

“How?” Dean asked as he started to move closer to Sam. 

“Let’s see,” Sam huffed as he opened his fly, “I’m sitting in the car, in a Denny’s parking lot, in the middle of the night, and I’m about to get a handjob from my older brother in exchange for buying him breakfast. How is that  _ not  _ weird and awkward?!” 

“It just isn’t, you’re the one making it weird and awkward,” Dean said, watching as Sam shimmied out of his boxers and jeans to reveal his cock. Dean unconsciously licked his lips. 

It was large, larger than Dean’s own (and Dean wasn’t exactly small or average himself). And it  _ looked  _ good.

“Guess it runs in the family, huh?” he chuckled. 

“Dude,” Sam groaned, making a face. 

“What?” Dean chuckled, reaching over Sam to open the glove compartment. 

“Dude, why do you have lube in the glove compartment?” Sam asked. 

“In case one of us gets lucky, Sammy,” Dean said. “Helps her get off quicker.” He winked. 

Sam groaned, but nodded as Dean poured a good amount of lube onto his hand. 

Dean moved closer, cornering Sam against the passenger side door. He then wrapped his hand around his younger brother’s cock. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ that’s cold,” Sam whined, shivering. 

“Oh, relax you big baby,” Dean snorted. “It’s fine, it’ll warm up.” He began to stroke Sam’s cock. 

“This is weird,” Sam said. 

“Can’t you just shut up and enjoy it?” Dean asked. 

“Why should I enjoy a handjob given to me by  _ my older brother _ ?” Sam asked plaintively. 

“Because it’s not your hand stroking your dick,” Dean said. 

Sam didn’t have a response to that, but Dean still felt the awkward tension rolling off of Sam, even if his body was relaxing and he was responding. 

Dean considered himself to be an expert handjob giver, and an exceptionally giving lover. He could tell that Sam was too awkward for this, but even so, he continued. He knew Sam wouldn’t rest well until this happened, and so he was going to do it. 

Better he does it than some stranger in a dingy bar bathroom, right? Right. 

He kept up long, firm strokes, making sure that he twisted his wrist at the head to pull that breathy little moan from Sam, making sure that he squeezed the base as if to remind him who was in charge. 

Sam relaxed, still awkward. It was as if he was repeating “this is weird, this is weird, this is weird, I shouldn’t like this” in his head. 

Was it a little weird and awkward? Sure, but at least Dean knew what he was doing. 

It helped that years of living pretty much in Sam’s back pocket meant that Dean knew almost all of Sam’s dirty little secrets. 

“You look so good like this, Sammy,” he said. “Are you feeling better? Feeling more relaxed?” 

“Can you not talk?” Sam groaned. “That makes it… that makes it worse.” 

“So how are you getting through this?” Dean asked with a chuckle, speeding up his strokes. 

“Imagining it’s Jess,” Sam sighed. “She was real good at this. Fuck…” 

“That’s it, relax,” Dean coaxed. 

“Told you not to talk,” Sam moaned. 

Dean fell silent, watching as Sam delved deeper into his fantasy of his dead girlfriend doing this to him. He couldn’t blame him, but still… a little acknowledgement of the person currently  _ giving  _ you the pleasure was wanted and needed. 

Now it was awkward for Dean. He didn’t want to be imagined as some chick. Not even the really hot chick that Jessica Moore was. 

They continued, brothers sharing in mutual awkwardness before Sam stiffened and came all over Dean’s hand with a groan.    
Dean stroked Sam through his orgasm and waited until Sam stilled with a dopey smile before removing his hand. Making sure that Sam’s eyes were still closed, Dean couldn’t help but taste his brother’s release. It was a little tangy, a little salty, but overall… not bad. 

_ Why does Sam’s cum taste better than mine _ ? Dean internally pouted. He cleaned off his hand with the towel they kept in the backseat while Sam cleaned himself up and stuffed himself back into his pants. 

They sat in the car in awkward silence for a few minutes before Sam patted Dean’s shoulder. 

“Thanks,” Sam murmured. 

“Not a problem, Sammy,” Dean said. “Now let’s get some food. I could go for a Grand Slam right now. Actually, two.” 

Sam sighed and they got out of the car. The awkward tension was still there, with each brother wondering what the fuck just happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
